


Off the Scale

by myblueworld



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: David and Joe were not lost. Just a bit off the scale.





	Off the Scale

**Author's Note:**

> 30-Day OTP Challenge- Day 1: Getting lost somewhere

David opened his mouth, about to ask whether Joe was _really_ sure about where they were going.  Then he remembered that he just asked that question about fifteen minutes ago. So he closed his mouth and gazed back at the window. It’s a bright summer afternoon. They let the window roll down, and the wind was gently blowing over David’s face.

“The bridge supposed to be only 2 miles away from the intersection,” Joe mumbled to himself. “Where is that bloody bridge?”

David turned his neck to look at Joe, and smiled quietly. Holding the steering wheel with both hands, Joe was leaning forward a little, looking intently at the road.

David carefully placed a hand on Joe’s shoulder.

“Maybe, you can ask James?”

His boyfriend sighed as he rested his back at the seat.

“Yeah, you probably right,” Joe said. “Maybe I should just call Milly.”

David chose not to point out that had Joe just called James instead of being stubborn about his ~~questionable~~ navigation ability, they probably have already arrived in James’ cottage an hour ago.

Joe pulled over and stopped the car next to a small hill. David followed Joe to get out of the car. Joe fished out his phone and started swiping the screen, looking for James’ number. David looked around contently at the green scenery around them. It’s such a nice change of view, all the greeneries under the blue sky than the typical building blocks with people everywhere, a view that he had to see on a daily basis. He glanced at Joe, who was leaning against the car with the phone pressed on his ear, waiting for James to picke up the phone.

David looked up at the hill. It’s not very high. In fact, it was quite a small one. There was a big tree near the top, not too far away from where they were standing now. David threw another quick glance at Joe. Apparently James had picked up the phone, as Joe was now talking animatedly on the phone. David brushed away his hair from his forehead, then started walking towards the tree.

Once he reached it, David sat down on the grass and leaned his back against the tree trunk. He looked up, watching the glimmer of sun rays that were sneaking in between the leaves.

David closed his eyes, then took a deep breath, letting the fresh air filled his lungs. David let out a long content sigh as he slowly opened his eyes. Gazing at the lush greenery view, with the summer breeze gently caressing his skin, David felt so peaceful. All of his worries and troubles slowly disappear into the air, forgotten for a while.

“There you are!”

Joe’s voice made David averted his eyes from the view to look at Joe, who was now walking to where David was sitting.

“So, do you remember that gas station where we stopped?” Joe asked him once he was close enough.

“Uh huh. What’s with it?” David asked back as he took Joe’s hand to pull him down, making him sit on the grass too.

“So,” Joe said as he stretched his leg. “Apparently, I took the wrong turn from there.”

“Oh,” David said, and nodded. “Okay.”

“And that’s why we’re…kind of not on the right track now.”

David turned his face to look at Joe. The left corner of his lips tugged up into a small crooked smile.

“So we’re lost?”

“Naaahhh… Not really,” Joe said. “We’re not lost. We’re just… a bit off the scale.”

David chuckled. “Okay,” he said. He stretched out a little and pressed a quick kiss on Joe’s cheek. “I believe you, Joe.”

Joe ruffled David’s hair, then gently pushed David down so he was now laying with his head on Joe’s lap.

For a while, none of them saying anything. David could faintly hear their steady breathing. Above them, the gentle wind made the leaves rustle, like they were whispering at each other in a secret language. Joe was running his fingers through his hair and everything is so quiet in such a peaceful way, David almost felt like they were floating in their own bubble, somewhere where there were only the two of them, and nothing else was mattered.

when David was looking up at him, Joe looked back at him with his greenish eyes, slightly smiling.

“This is nice, yes?” Joe asked, and leaned to kiss David’s forehead.

“Yes, Joe” David said. He reached up and slowly traced Joe’s lip with his thumb. “This is nice.”

“Even though we’re kind of a little lost?”

David let out a small laugh. He shook his head.

“No, Joe.  We’re not lost,” he said. He took Joe’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “We’re just a bit off the scale.”


End file.
